Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an ophthalmic apparatus, a control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
An optical coherence tomography (OCT) device is known that is equipped with the function (follow-up function) of capturing images of the same region as an image-capturing region used in the past in order to perform a post-treatment observation for an eye to be examined, by comparing a tomographic image captured in the past and a current tomographic image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-259629 discloses that in the case where the performance of an OCT device has improved in the process of post-treatment observations and a region where image capturing is capable of being performed has been enlarged, an image-capturing region used this time is automatically set to include an image-capturing region used in the past.
However, it is not stated about how to control image capturing in the case where, for example, an image-capturing region or a resolution regarding image capturing performed this time is inferior to that regarding image capturing performed in the past.